Do you want to become one with me
by TwoFaceDavid
Summary: Shinji returns from the 14th angel more depressed and lonely than before, maybe this change in his path will free him of these demons. Or will the angel he follows be his eternal undoing. Rated M to call it safe for future updates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. This is just a fanfiction I wrote to see if I could. Rated M for future purposes.

* * *

"Do you want to become one with me, Ikari."

Shinji woke up beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Hot air filling his tiny bedroom while the sound of of classical music played in his ears. 'That dream again… is it really Ayanami. Do I want to become one with-' Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud bang, signaling someone had left the apartment. It had been a week since he had been let out of the Evangelion. A month and a week since the fight with the 15th angel. The experiment to bring him back had failed, but suddenly he had been ejected right out of the core of Eva Unit-01. Since then Misato had been distant, only showing up to bring home groceries and playing it off as if she was just busy. And Asuka… She'd been more abusive than normal. He looked to his left leg, the bruise was still prominent.

Shinji got up and started walking/limping to the kitchen. He made a simple bento and sat down at the couch. He considered eating, but in the end decided to wait. Since his return no one had visited, school had been canceled until further notice. Shinji was to say the least, lonely. 'Toji… Asuka… Misato… Father… I'm such a failure.' Shinji slumped laying flat on the couch now. It was oppressively quiet. The whole world felt still, lifeless.

Then a tap on the door, so quiet Shinji normally would of missed it. He slowly got up, lifelessly hauling his sore body to the door. Shinji clicked on the keypad next the red sliding door, opening it to the dark, hot world outside. He reeled back in surprise as Rei stood staring at him with her red orbs. "Oh uh, Ayanami. What can I do for you?"

"As of 0700 hours the third child is to move in with the first. I have come to pick you up." Rei answered, showing no emotion. Yet she felt a hint of excitement?

Shinji on the other hand was shocked. "I'm moving in with you? But I thought you lived in a single room apartment?! And what about Asuka? Or Misato? Do they not want me? Am I.. really not that important to them?!"

Rei didn't reply at first. He felt like her eyes were dissecting his inner being. Her stare making him uncomfortable. Finally she answered, "You will live in the apartment to the left of mine. The second child has moved in with a classmate. I do not know what the Major thinks of this. You are an Eva Pilot, specifically of Eva 01. Your importance is immeasurable. Come, it is time to go." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait what about my things, I haven't packed anything!?" Shinji explained.

Rei stopped and turned back. "Very well." Shinji turned and limped back to pack his things, while Rei watched him. 'His leg is injured. Did the Eva do this, or was it the Second child?'

With his clothing and S-DAT play packed into a single box he met Rei at the door and the two walked towards the elevator.

* * *

"What do you mean, Shinji's moving out?"

"Just that, apparently the Commander wanted him to be closer incase of another angel attack. With the only working Eva and for the fact it's self powered now, he's become our only chance once again. What does it matter to you, I heard you haven't been going home very often anymore anyways. Honestly Misato, how can you call yourself a guardian to that poor boy?" Misato bit her lip. She knew she couldn't answer that. She had been visiting Kaji a lot recently. He was a disgusting pig who was incredibly full of himself. But he was an amazing lover, and he knew things about NERV she didn't.

"Whatever… What's the progress on Unit-02?" Ritsuko smiled, in honest she knew what Misato was up to. Even the commander knew. But he had said to wait, and since then things had gone back to normal. Well except she hadn't seen much of him. Something about SEELE's complaints.

"Should be ready in a matter of days. The cuts made it so all we had to do was re-attach the limbs back together. As for the pilot though that's another matter. Her sync rate is teaturing on 50%. Leaving her just below Rei at 56%. At this rate we'll have to find another pilot for Unit-02." Misato grimaced but nodded silently. She really did care for these kids, but they would have to come second. Uncovering NERV's true scenario was at the first and foremost of her mind. Asuka didn't need her anyways, she was a big girl. She and Shinji would be fine. Right? Misato dwelled on this as she left her post, resigning to meet up with Kaji again.

* * *

Shinji and Rei reached the bleak apartment just as the sun had reached the middle of the sky, or what seemed like the middle. The building reeked, if Shinji didn't know any better he'd say it was a homeless shelter. But in reality it was an apartment building built in the mind of homing NERV employees, it was nearly done before the angels attacked. Homing one individual. And losing the budget after the 3rd angel making it just another building almost completely empty. Lifeless like the city it was built in.

Shinji opened the door to 401, his new 'home', if you could call it that. There was a simple kitchen in the hallway to the one room which had a hospital bed like Rei's. A bathroom to the right. It was plain, cold, dark, and very dusty. Shinji cringed at the amount of work it would take to clean this up. Just as he set his box down Rei, who he hadn't realized had followed him this far, spoke up. "Ikari, what happened to your leg?"

Shinji blushed unconsciously, turning around to confront the girl, but quickly looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. "I uh.. Tripped on the stairs."

Rei leaned her head to the left, "why would you take the stairs when you have a elevator in your apartments?"

Shinji's blush suddenly dropped. He looked into her eyes, his own ocean blue being absorbed into her blood red. "I made Asuka mad and she… She pushed me into the table and then kicked my inner knee into the ground. It's my fault though she was just upset and I pushed her! I… I made her leave. It was my fault." Shinji dropped to the floor, tears dropping from the corners of his eyes. 'Why am I here, why did I have to come back to this place… Mother.'

As Shinji sat crying on the ground Rei watched her heart knotting at the sight. 'Ikari is upset, but he has saved the second and myself again from danger. I am unsure as to what I should do.'

Lightly Rei touched Shinji's head, brushing his hair pushing it back to bring his eyes to hers. His eyes were different somehow. The mysterious ocean was now dull, and full of hurt. His eyes red from wiping away tears. He looked at her pleading. "Ikari. It is not your fault. The Second child is very tempermental, for that you are not to blame. I will protect you, remember that. You are the protector of Humanity."

"But Ayanami, everytime I pilot the eva I hurt someone. What's the point in living if all I do is hurt those around me? I'm just worthless…"

"If you can't live for yourself, live for me." Rei replied, turning and walking out of the apartment. Leaving it's only occupant to stare and contemplait.

* * *

Please leave reviews and comments, I'd love to know what you think. Kinda new to all this so be as brutally honest as possible. And not too nice, I have a big ego. _

Let's see if I can make another chapter or not. Till then, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. This is just a fanfiction I wrote to see if I could. Rated M for future purposes. Technically now purposes C; Also thank you to those of you who wrote reviews. I very much appreciate your thoughts and opinions. :D

* * *

Above his laying form, the sky became a dense black. His plugsuit melting into nothingness, as his body became motionless his breathing had even stopped, yet he felt fine. He felt whole? As if the whole world was in perfect unity. A hand softly stroking his head grabbed his attention, while his eyes did not move, he knew who it was. For he had felt this before, and he would feel it again. He was too weak to change, maybe that's why she really even cared… "Ikari… Ikari"

Shinji's eyes opened, immediately taking in his surroundings. It was cold, the room lacked the warmth Misato's apartment had. The room was a bland grey. It was almost a perfect recreation of Ayanami's but less dirty, and his box of clothing was sat next to the bed. Sighing he pushed himself up. A hum of construction could be heard in the background, as he dressed in his white button up and black slacks. He knew school was still closed, it was really the only outfit he had. The last bit of normalcy he had to cling to. Even his cello was gone now.

He went to grab his S-DAT player, he wasn't even sure if it still worked. The feeling of the earbuds was a comfort he needed, almost like an addiction. As he reached for he heard the door open followed by the sound of footsteps getting ever so closer.

Turning he saw Rei standing mere inches away. She was wearing the same school girl outfit she always wore, but something looked different about her. She looked alive, well of course she was alive, but as Asuka put it, she usually looked like a doll. But now, he could just barely see it, but it looked like Ayanami was happy. "Uh… Hi Ayanami?!"

Rei simply nodded. She wouldn't say it but being this close she felt warm. His breath tickled her skin. As he started to backup, the feeling withered. She frowned, she did not like the distance. But kept to herself, holding her emotionless mask easily. "Ikari, why did you come back?"

Shinji looked surprised, "I came back because… Eva's all I have, and you and Asuka were beat back by the angel. I just, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I don't know if I can ever forgive my Father. But I'll do whatever I can to protect those I love." He actually felt a little better saying this. Getting the same feeling he did after talking to Mr Kaji.

Rei was shocked, 'Ikari loves me?' A light pink blush formed on her cheeks as she whispered, "you shouldn't risk yourself for someone like me. I am replaceable, a doll."

Shinji looked sadly at the blue haired girl, did she really think so low of herself. But she was one of his closest friends. Was it his fault? All this time standing on the sideline, letting Asuka walk all over her. Letting his father control her. Even going as far as to avoid her after defeating the Seventh angel with Asuka. Guilt starting to build up he closed the distance between himself and Rei hugging her tightly. Suddenly the world around him started to disperse. Holding her he felt as if nothing else mattered, he felt good.

Rei stared wide-eyed at his back, his warmth spilling over her. His touch was always nice, but now, it was intoxicating. She could feel her core beating fast. She wanted… She wanted to become one. She lightly pushed him back, pushing her lips up against his. 'Adam….'

* * *

Misato was tired… After everything Kaji had shared with her. Nothing was right with the world. Was right with her life. NERV, at first it was her way to get pay back. But after so much time, she started to really feel like she was doing good. She along with the pilots were protecting humanity. She even had a family. But now even that was gone, Asuka… The poor girl, sync rate was still dropping, soon she wouldn't be able to even pilot. She need a reality check, but this was clearly too much. And with the angel wars so close to a finish…

And then there was Shinji, he was like a son to her. At first to her he was also a bit of a brat. He kept clinging to little things, never standing up for himself. But time and time again he proved himself. Overcoming every obstacle, after losing him to Leliel she was so angry, and then losing him again to the Eva. She suddenly refused the pain, she needed him, but no longer wanted to be close. She would never feel that pain again. She ran away, just like she had always badgered Shinji about doing. How ironic.

Now he was gone, him and Asuka. Her little family had fallen apart.

Misato looked at her phone, seeing Kaji was calling. She stared at it till it went to voicemail. She didn't want to see him. He to brought her pain, the memories of her father. Of second impact, of her scar. All things she just wanted to run away from. Forget. All that mattered for now was defeating the angels. After that she would make it up to him. To everyone.

Somberly she opened a can of beer and dropped onto her couch. Her phone started ringing again, she looked at it uncaring, Kaji really needed to leave her alo- She looked at the caller, realizing it was NERV.

* * *

Inorbit a creature only described as an angel floated still above Japan. It stared interestedly at the little island country. She could feel the father was their, but at the same time she didn't have the same interest as her sisters and brothers, she wanted to know everything. So she herself could be like them. If god saw them as perfect she wanted to be a lilin.

* * *

3 Eva's stood ready at the elevators, a cyclops which orange tinted armor. A four eyed red eva, and a purple eva with an angel core.

"I don't even know why you nuisances even showed up, this time for sure, I'll prove that I'm all NERV needs, that anyone needs." Asuka whispered the last part. Honestly she didn't want to do this. She wanted to go back to Hikari's. The girl was like a sister to her, and had been the most helpful person around. The only one who hadn't abandoned her.

In the orange Eva, Rei sat smiling in her plugsuit. Things had gone well. She was very close to becoming one with Shinji when she got the call. The act was, to say the least, very pleasant. And after the battle she would continue where she left off.

In the purple Eva Shinji sat blushing, he hadn't expected Rei to do those kinds of things. He kept trying to focus on the task at hand but kept being reminded of the way she stroked his hair, how her body felt up against his. How her lips felt against his..

"Pay attention, you three. The angel hasn't entered our atmosphere yet, so I want everyone on the ready. Rei I want you on point with the pulse cannon, Shinji back her up. Asuka, we'll keep you on backup." Misato hollered over the intercom. Each nodding except one.

Asuka stared shocked at the image of Misato. Did she really think she was that worthless. First she stole Kaji, now this. No, she wouldn't be useless. She was an EVA pilot. The pilot of Eva Unit-02 the first real evangelion. She had trained her entire life for this, and she wouldn't be stood up by a slut, a doll, and a baka!

Reaching out Asuka's eva pressed the emergency release button on the elevator. Shooting her up to Tokyo-3. Misato fumed, "Damnit Asuka follow orders or I'll have you locked in the brig!"

"Ma'am the angel is lighting up? Energy readings are at four thousand percent. It's attacking!" One of the tech's called. Misato looked to see a beam of light pierce the sky directly falling on Asuka. The girl's sync following to zero as she screamed in terror, her eva falling lifelessly into a building.

"Rei, Shinji, GET UP THEIR NOW!" Misato yelled. The commanders behind her themselves looked concerned.

Both Eva Units shot up, Rei holding a giant rifle, much like the one used against the 5th angel. But with less power consumption. The second they reached Tokyo-3 they both moved to either side. Shinji moving to Asuka, and Rei moving to a skyscraper, looking to pull off a shot.

Shinji reached Asuka first, his Eva stepping into the light to move her own. Immediately he could feel someone in his mind. He looked up to see the top of a train car. Looking down he saw himself. Him when he first was sent away. He had been here before. He hated this place. He hated this memory. He hated his father who caused this. He hated… Himself. Suddenly he was in a field, laying against a tree. He didn't recognize this place. It looked like a garden, little flowers blooming all over the ground. This place was, alive. Almost a perfect Garden of Eden.

Right as Rei reached the skyscraper she fired. A giant lazer going straight into the air, piercing the heavens, and hitting an AT-field. "Rei, grab the lance." Misato looked back to the Commander staring intently at the screen. The lance of longinus, she had read about it in Kaji's notes, but didn't realize he had already recovered it. 'Just how far are you with your plans Gendo. What is your end goal?' She looked to Ritsuko, the woman looked a mess. Worse than usual, like she hadn't slept in days. Her makeup stained with tears. She decided to note this for later, looking back to the task at hand.

* * *

 **"** **Who are you?" Shinji looked forward now seeing a woman standing around 5'8 standing in front of him. Her hair was white, and her eyes red like Rei's. Her skin was also like Rei's. But her breasts were much bigger, 'wait.' Shinji blushed a bright red, realizing the woman was completely naked. He tried to look away but her beauty was mesmerizing. She was the epitome of beauty.**

"So this is what attracts you. You believe this form to be sexy?" The woman asked, looking curiously at Shinji.

"I uh… I'm sorry I don't mean to stare…. It's just you.. You're naked and I.. Uh.. it's just,, I uh." Shinji continued nervously stuttering as the woman came closer to him kneeling down to his level. Making perfect eye to eye contact.

"You are getting excited, and yet you fear me. Do not be afraid. I am perfect don't you agree?" The woman asked, Shinji only nodding back. "Now don't you want to touch me, don't you want to become one with me, forget the others. You and I Adam. We will become perfection." She came close to kissing him just as Rei did, only she stopped, her image started to warp. As her body exploded into blood, shedding all over him. He blinked and she was gone, the blood was gone, replaced by the still LCL, and her image replaced by that of a giant explosive cross in the air. Shinji slowly lost consciousness, staring at the light. 'Adam.. Who is Adam?'

* * *

Author's notes: I know this was pretty short but I like to write these out in a day. Otherwise if I spend too much time on it I get embarrassed and delete it all. (/._./) Thank you again for reading the story! I think I finally have a pretty good idea of where this is gonna go so hopefully I should have the next chapter out by next week.

Remember to comment and tell me what you think, pretty weird stuff goin on ey? Not super crazy but I can be only so creative.

Till next I upload, ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything. This is just a fanfiction I wrote to see if I could. Rated M for spicy scenes. Thank you for the reviews! And uhh… Thanks for the patience, I really don't have a good excuse for why it took so long.**

* * *

Tokyo 3 lay in rubble, after 13 angels the city had given up on reconstruction. Focusing rather on its defenses. In doing so though the population had dropped, those who stayed either worked for NERV or the UN. Food and other supplies were driven in monthly, leaving the population to begin rationing everything they had.

Below the city a veritable Garden of Eden shined brightly, even after the 14th angel's attack the Geofront still was a place of beauty. A giant black pyramid sat in the middle, standing as NERV last line of defense and main operations center. It also had a hospital wing within it, the wing had recently been destroyed and rebuilt, it's walls much newer than most within the fortress. But with the destruction of the last wing, so did the people who worked in it go. The only doctor left was one such Doctor Akagi.

The poor woman had been incredibly busy recently, and incredibly tired. She wiped sweat away from her head as she typed into one of the main terminals within the wing. With two of the Eva pilots down for the count, the hospital wing had pretty much become her home. 'Things couldn't be worse, first SEELE interrogating me… how could he let them…' Ritsuko quickly shaked off that thought. It had been haunting her. They had used extreme tactics, her sanity falling apart slowly. The only thing that held her together was her love for Gendo. She would never betray her lover. Because he would never betray her… Then they finally told her he had given her willingly. And she cracked. Ritsuko brought the cigarette to her lips, she needed to focus. She looked back at the pilots data, one certain redhead being completely comatose. 'With things as they are Rei might be are only chance, little miss favorite once again gets the spotlight. What a bitc-'

Ritsuko's thoughts were cut off as a hand gently laid on her back. "Didn't think I'd see you around this hour, how's Asuka holding up? Will she be able to pilot?" Misato asked, general concern leaking through her mask of professionalism. Not that it was ever that great of a mask in the first place.

"Not likely, unless her brain decides to return to the land of the living I doubt she'll be doing much of anything for a long time. And it's not just her, Shinji's brain is off the scale. It's like he's thinking for two. His heart rate is up to, that and well." The doctor blushed rubbing the back of her neck slightly before continuing. "Whatever that angel did it's basically killed one Eva pilot and possibly the other. I don't know much right now if I'm being honest. Once Shinji's up and about, if he gets up, I want to get him scheduled for a sync test as soon as possible.." Ritsuko covered her face with her hands, her finger tips playing with the base of her hairs.

"In other words were back to one pilot, and an Eva that's been known to malfunction. Just fucking great." Misato sighed, sitting down into a rolly chair. "So, what now?"

Ritsuko merely shrugged, "I sent Rei in, the two recently seemed to sync well so I'm hoping she might be the key to waking sleeping beauty in there."

* * *

Sunlight covered the large field, and yet was covered by the clouds, creating streams of light pouring through the open sky. The grassy knoll itself was huge, it seemingly had no end. Shinji smiled as his eyes closed. This place was a dream come true. No one judged him here, there was no war, no Evas, just him, the breeze, and the angel from befor- Shinji looked up shocked to see the woman standing above him. She had clothing on this time, her body covered by a summer dress and sun hat, both were a shimmering white. The wind tightened her dress along her curves. Shinji could see the outline of her womanhood.

The Angel giggled, "I also like this form, it is much more modest." She swayed in the breeze, a smile of pure bliss plastered on her face. "You know Adam, this world is paradise!" Reaching out she pulled the confused boy up, the two spun in circles, her smile never fading, while his face changed from confusion to sickness, to happiness. He was having fun. No one had ever done this before with him, it was exhilarating.

Before he knew it the two dropped on the ground, both laughing. Shinji didn't have a care in the world, it was as if all his problems had just melted away. He was in bliss. He moved to get up when suddenly the atmosphere changed. Dark clouds swarmed the sky, bringing a cold wind. Everything was still lit, but the sunlight was no longer visible. He looked over to the woman. She was crawling to him, her face of bliss now frightening him.

"Do you want to become one with me, Adam? I know Lilith is calling for you, but she is imperfect, controlling and stuck up. Wouldn't you want someone perfect like me? Don't you want someone who will show you nothing but devotion and love? All I ask is for your eyes to always watch me… Don't you want me!?" The last part she screamed as she jumped on to him, he thighs straddling him. She started to rub herself violently up and down his lower region making the boy highly aware of his now bulging manhood.

"You and I will be one you know," the angel calmly admitted stopping her barrage, "I know what you're thinking Adam. And I'd very much like that, but time is short. Reality is calling to you, mother is calling to you. You mustn't deny her, like all angels we must obey mother. No one else is as powerful and loving." The angelic woman, leaned down to Shinji, lightly kissing his forehead. "Wake up Adam. But don't forget me. Never forget."

* * *

Shinji dully opened his eyes, quickly catching onto a figure sitting next to his bed. He said nothing, choosing to instead stare, letting his eyes get used to the lights. The first colors coming to him was blue, the figure had blue hair, and a plugsuit on. 'Ayanami, what's she doing here?' Shinji opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly cut off by the girl.

"Ikari. Why did you step into the light?" Rei asked without a hint of emotion.

"I don't know, I thought I could save her." Shinji awkwardly offered back, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"You were wrong, and you jeopardized the mission. From now on you will only do as I tell you to." Rei relied quickly staring at him coldly. 'I will not lose you again'

Shinji nodded silently, surprised by the girls sudden show of dominance.

"Now, Doctor Akagi has prepared some questions for me to ask you, are you ready?" Rei continued staring. Her blood red orbs pulling him ever closer in. She suspected something, he seemed off. He was nervous, but he was always nervous. He also had a giant blush plastered on his face, and his penis seemed to bulge in his pants. She would have to inquire about that later. "What did the angel do to you?"

"It dissected my mind."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just did, like I could feel it inside me. It…" Shinji looked down his face betraying his nerves.

"Did the angel communicate with you?"

"Yes"

"What did it say?"

"It asked me… It asked me if I wanted to become one with it. She wanted me to become one with her.."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I don't know her name… But she called me," he looked at Rei and his breath stopped. Her eyes looked as if they were glowing red. Her stare scared him, his anxiety pushing his back, telling him to run away. And they weren't alone, he could hear a voice now, one who didn't belong to the girl in front of him, but someone else he knew. She was pulling him away.

Rei's mind froze as something else took over, a flash of white enveloped the room, leaving the two teens momentarily stunned. Internally Rei was confused but didn't let it show opting to finish her questioning. "Why did she ask you to become one?" Her last word coming out thickly, her temper showing for a slight second before dispersing.

Shinji sat frozen for a second, 'had that really happened? What even happened?' He tried desperately but his mind was coming a blank. Even the voice was gone. "I uh…. I'm sorry I don't know…"

Rei nodded, having finished she dropped the list on the nearest table and got up. "I must go now. I will be back.. Do not let her become one with you." With that turned and walked out the door leaving Shinji lying in bed blinking at the door. After stepping out the door she took a breath she didn't know she was holding in. What was this feeling? Her chest hurt, and her breathing felt ragged. 'Was this feeling what humans call..Jealousy?'

* * *

Ritsuko looking at the data disapprovingly. "I couldn't even get him to acknowledge I was in the room." She bit her lip, this had better be good. She hated being bested by the girl, not like Asuka had, but in a deeper way. Now that she thought about it the two had a lot in common.

"Sometimes all it takes is love to bring the heart back to life." Misato laughed lightly not really feeling in a funny kind of mood. But not wanting to break character. Her thoughts were on Terminal Dogma, and the angel sitting below NERV. She wanted to see it with her own eyes, but the only person she knew with that kind of access, that was still alive, was incredibly hard to talk to about this kind of thing. And not a trusted ally. She looked over at Ritsuko, noting that she looked incredibly angry for some reason.

The woman started to type furiously, her terminals camera changing to a room filled with LCL. Within the orange goo she could make the outline of shadowy figures moving about. All moving towards the glass. Misato could swear they all looked like Rei. Before she could say anything the Blond cursed and turned the screen back to Shinji. Looking back to her notes and etching down something Misato couldn't quite read.

"Anyways," Misato said, trying to break the rather uncomfortable silence that had followed. "I gotta get a move on, the bastards in the UN are making it incredibly hard to get any of the new Evas, though on the light side with the new pilot coming in we should at least have someone piloting for Eva Unit-02. Which about him I wanted to ask you why all his data was-"

"I need to take care of something really quick Misato I'll see you later," Ritsuko interjected, walking out of the small office heading towards the elevator.

Misato simply watched her go. For her part not really letting her annoyance at the sudden outburst get to her. She took a quick glance at the monitor, seeing Shinji sitting up in the bed simply staring off into the wall. She honestly felt bad for the poor boy. Things weren't getting easier for him, and she sure as hell wasn't helping. 'I'm sorry Shinji, I swear I'll make this up to you after this is all over!' With that in mind she also departed, making sure to follow the good doctor.

* * *

Shinji continued staring at the door Rei had left out of. He felt connected to the girl, something about her he clung to. Ever since the day he met the girl he had been attracted to her. At first it was because his Father liked her, then it slowly shifted, her beauty captivated him during the 5th angels reign of terror, and her words moved him to tears. After that he started doing little things, such as cleaning her apartment once, even making her a bento. But she hadn't showed any interest. But now, here she was practically throwing herself at him and now he was… Confused. He slowly started to lay back down, everything was so confusing. And now with the angel in his mind, everything was getting foggy. Memories and emotions losing meaning. Even his identity was falling apart. The angel kept calling him Adam. 'Who was Adam, why did she keep calling him that?' Shinji just continued staring dispassionately at the unfamiliar ceiling. The world fading slightly as his eyes became heavy, he looked once more at the door, seeing it open and two figures enter.

* * *

Outside the hospital, outside the geofront, even farther, out of darkness sprunge the 16th Angel. Unlike her brothers and sisters, she had no core. She was the quickest of the group, and most devious. She knew that Adam was awakening, and with it so too would the world. Where the others had failed she would triumph. She wanted another trophy. And Adam was that trophy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm very sorry for the long wait, this chapter I tried a little harder with. Believe me I read all your comments and tried my best to up the quality and of course quantity. I know it's late and most likely so will the next one be, but I put a lot more thought into this and had a friend give me some pointers. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Also I'd love to hear your ideas on the story, how maybe you wanna see it go!? Do you want more kinky stuff, or maybe you want me to focus on the story, what's going on behind the scenes! I swear the next chapter will be longer! PM me or my preferred method REVIEW.**

 **Well till next time, thanks again, ciao!**


End file.
